Merry Friggin' Christmas
by supernaturally.magical
Summary: What do you do when you have two angels, a prophet, and two hunters under one roof around Christmas? You take a family photo of course. This is my first fanfic so R&R.


Merry Friggin' Christmas

"Cas, I can't believe you're making me wear this." Dean said as he looked in the mirror in front of his and Cas' wardrobe. He was wearing a santa hat with an ugly Christmas sweater that said "Merry Christmas Ya Filthy Animal" with a reindeer across his right forearm. "I think it looks cute on you Dean." Cas said, looking at himself next to his boyfriend. Cas was also wearing a santa hat with a red and white striped sweater. Dean grumbled but adjusted his santa hat before taking Castiel by his hand and walking him downstairs where his brother, Gabriel, and Chuck were. "Wow Dean," Sam said turning away from Gabriel to talk to his brother, "I almost feel bad for you." Sam said with a sly smirk. Dean shot him a glare. "I wouldn't say anything Sammy. You're sweater is even worse than mine." Dean snickered and looked up and down at Sam's sweater. Sam had on a white sweater with Santa Claus all over it. Sam just shook his head and walked back to where Gabriel was. Dean found a seat next to Chuck who was going through some old photos of Dean and Cas. Chuck by far had on the second most ugliest sweater, the first being Gabriel. His was all with different boxes and in each box was something that pertained to Christmas and of course had on a santa hat. "You know," Chuck said suddenly, "I never thought you and Cas would even think about coming to my somewhat party in those but hey you look nice." Chuck said chuckling while Dean picked at the fabric on his torso. "Cas made me wear it. I don't think you want to hear how he got me to." Dean said making Chuck gag. "If I wanted to hear about my son and his boyfriend's sex life, I would've asked Gabriel." They both turned their heads to Gabriels direction where he and Sam were sharing cute little kisses while Cas was in the kitchen probably making something to drink. Dean smiled at his brother and the archangel and looked at Chuck, "I'm glad we can finally settle down and just live the apple pie life." Chuck chuckled and sat back down on the couch. "Dean-o!" Gabriel called out to the older Winchester who looked at him with curiosity. "We're taking a family picture together so you need to smile big." Dean was about to protest but just then Cas came in and sat on his boyfriends' lap and spoke up. "When are we taking the picture?" Gabriel set up the camera he had already had in the middle of the living room. "Right now. Everyone take your places. Sam is next to me, Dean next to Sam then Cas then Dad." Everyone moved to their respected places and waited for the camera to flash and take the picture. It was a few seconds before it went off and the picture was coming out the camera, Gabriel being the first to grab it and look at it. "Oh. My. God." "Watch your language." Chuck said before Gabriel starting laughing hard. "This- This is the mo-most awkward family pic-picture I've ever seen!" Gabriel struggled to get the words out because he was laughing so hard. Sam looked over Gabriel's shoulder and started laughing too. Dean snatched the picture out of Gabriel's hand and looked it over. Gabriel looked like himself, giving a little smirk. Sam looked the most awkward. Anybody looking at the picture could tell his smile was fake and forced. Dean looked, well, like Dean. He didn't smile but instead he gave a look of annoyance saying he really didn't enjoy where he was. Aside from Gabriel, Cas looked the most normal. His beautiful smile showed his white teeth and to Dean he looked adorable. Chuck looked like a proud father that just threatened Dean and Sam but they all knew he would never do that, even if he was God. After the laughter died down, Cas took the picture, put in a frame and set it on top of the fireplace. "Merry Christmas everyone." They all gathered around the fireplace and passed everyone their presents. "Merry friggin' Christmas." Dean said kissing his angel boyfriend and he knew he already had the best Christmas present he could ever ask for. A family.


End file.
